Quemadas de ojos
by SicsyPotter
Summary: Una Tarde Rose y James no encuentran nada mejor que jugar a las quemadas de ojos,donde sentimientos ocultos saldrán a flote :::Incesto::: - no es Lemon ni M,es Apto para todo publico-


Rose lo sabía, sabía que eran primos, sabía que los unía la sangre ,sabía que ambos habían sido criados prácticamente como hermanos, lo sabía, y lo tenía bien claro. Pero también sabía que no podía luchar contra ese sentimiento, sabía que por voluntad propia no podría hacer desaparecer esas mariposas de su estomago, lo sabía, que no podía bajar la velocidad de sus latidos cuando estaba junto a él, sabía que no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando sus ojos se posaban en ella, lo sabía, y por sobre todo esto, sabía que la única razón para jugar a las quemadas de ojos con él, era para poder apreciar aquellos ojos de una mezcla entre pardos y azulados. Aquellos ojos en los cuales se perdía, en aquellos había un mundo entero, eran tan transparentes, al igual que el.

Aquél trigueño lo tenía bien claro, sabía que no era correcto, que estaba totalmente encontrar de los principios que desde pequeño sus padres le dieron, sabía que Rose estaba dentro de su familia, lo sabía y lo tenía bien claro, sabía que eran _primos._ Pero también sabía, y asumía, que la única razón para jugar a las quemadas de ojos con ella, era para apreciar aquel manto de pecas que cubría su blanca piel, lo sabía, sabía que amaba verla arrugar la nariz cuando perdían, que le encantaba verla sonrojarse cuando le enviaba alguna indirecta, lo sabía.

Já te gané -Dijo James Burlón.

Fué trampa, pasó volando una mosca y tu aprovechaste para soplarme los ojos.- no pasó ninguna mosca, a Rose siempre le costó admitir sus derrotas-

Bueno, cree lo que quieras pero gané yo –presumió con una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro- así que, por ende debes elegir ¿Verdad o Desafío?

Desafío

Vamos Rose, no seas Mojigata, siempre te aseguras y elijes desafío

Bueno.

Vale, te desafío a que elijas verdad.

Vah sí que jodes, elijo verdad.

Varios indicios, después de una profunda investigación, y de unas cuantas semanas observándote han podido hacer que el producto de esta minuciosa búsqueda de la verdad...

Suéltalo ya Hijo del Bansee

Gracias por interrumpirme en medio de mi discurso, bueno, busqueda de la verdad, sea que a ti te gusta alguien, y está dentro de esta familia.

Rose se sonrojó por completo.

Bueno, yo te diré quien me gusta si tú me dices quien te gusta.

Ese no era el trato

Ágamos algo, juguemos otra vez, si yo gano ambos lo decimos a la vez, y si tu ganas te lo digo ¿Vale?

Vaa está bien.

Y James cedió, porque siempre cedía ante aquellos ojos que le rogaban, Rose no quería decirle que le gustaba el.

La partida esta vez la ganó Rose.

Debes decírmelo.

Vale, pero cierra los ojos, lo escribiré, y me iré de la habitación, cuando lo escriba me iré y lo leerás sola ¿vale?

James escribió en la hoja "_la hija menor de Hermione y Ron" _y la dejo a los pies de Rose.

Se acerco silenciosamente a ella, y rozaron sus labios.

Un mar de sensaciones recorrió todo el cuerpo de rose se estaba besando con _james. _Y no era un beso de buenas noches, era un beso con todo.

Porque así era James, completamente espontaneo, si quería hacer algo, lo hacía y ya, no le preocupaba el pensamiento de los demás, hacía lo que quería, sin pensar en las consecuencias, libre como aquella brisa marina que surcaba los delgados granitos de arena, era único.

James la sujeto de la cintura delicadamente, era tranquilo, pero exigente, Rose jamás había sido besada de esa manera, james era tan delicado, tan cuidadoso, tan…_james._

Pero luego tomó conciencia de lo que estaban haciendo, y le dio miedo.

Miedo a ser _una más_ en la lista de las _conquistas _ de James, miedo a que la dejara tirada y luego se arrepintiera de aquel beso, miedo a abrir los ojos y mirar hacia la realidad y darse cuenta de que lo suyo era imposible, tan solo pensarlo ya era demasiado, lo sabía, y lo tenía bien claro.

James se fue corriendo dejando a Rose con el papel en los pies, lo abrió y lo leyó, y ella sonrió, sabía que si no lo intentaban, jamás descubrirían si esque funcionaria, ambos sabían que estaban enamorados de el otro,_ lo sabían y lo tenían bien claro._

Y contra eso, nada podían hacer.


End file.
